Family Matters
by Hiuly of Starmoon
Summary: There's a new mysterious girl in town. Who is she? Will she be a threat to Tali?
1. Prologe

DISCLAMER: I own nothing except Latoya David

Have fun and please tell me my grammar mistakes, since English isn't my native tongue and I'm also under eighteen. Thx!

Prologue

No ones P.O.V

As he walked to his house, he saw, that his apartment door got opened without permission. He stood vey still and listened. He heard Tali, his daughter, screaming. He took his gun and opened the door.


	2. Family

P.O.V of the third child

As I saw the man with the gun, I got worried about Tali, my niece. So, I ran to the man, kicked the gun out of his hand, which caught him off guard, grabbed his wrists, threw him to the ground and pointed my gun to his chest. "Stop! Let junior go, Latoya!" Anthony shouted. I didn't say anything. I just stared at /junior/ "He's my son! "Anthony said, now calmer. Suddenly Tali ran to the man, hugged him and said: "Hi Aba." Then, I turned red. I wasn't angry, no, I was ashamed of myself because I recognized the man. It was Tony Dinozzo, my brother in law. "Sorry Tony", I said quietly.

"I'll forgive you, if you help me get up"

"Okay", Latoya said and took Tony's hand and pulled him up. "Why, exactly are you here?" Tony asked me. "Could we talk somewhere private?" I asked Tony. "Of course", he replied "Dad, could you bring Tali to bed for me?" "Of course. Follow me, Tali" and with that they left.

"Now back to my question. Why are you here?" Tony asked me again. "I just needed a vacation", I replied. "Mossad agents don't need a vacation", Tony shot back. "What happened really?" I was beaten. "Okay. Here's the entire truth. Being boss is really hard especially if there was a terror attack and sadly, I'm the only one left now. Could I stay here for a while, Tony?" "Shure, but under one condition: You're going to school. I'll call it right away and I also know what we're doing tomorrow. But first, tell me, how old are you?" Tony asked. "I'm 13",I answered. "Good. I'm going to put you in 7th grade. You can sleep in the guest bedroom as long as you are here" Tony said. "Thank you for everything" I said and I went to the guest bedroom. When I arrived, I jumped on the bed and fell asleep.


	3. The day before

No ones P.O.V.

„Latoya! Wake up!" Tony shouted. He almost scared her to death. She jumped so much, that she landed on the floor. Tony laughed. Latoya got up and walked out oft he room. As she walked past Tony, she shot him a death glare. „Definitely not a morning person" Tony said to himself and went to Tali's room to wake her up. Then, he went tot he kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone. After they've eaten their breakfast, they went to an outlet to go shopping for school supplies. Afterwards, they all had ice cream. Then they went home and they prepared everything for the girls to take to school tomorrow.


	4. Normal day?

Latoyas P.O.V.

Tony woke us up this morning. Then we had breakfast and later on, Tony drove us to school.

In the car Tony suddenly demanded, „Latoya give me all of your weapons". I gave them to him reluctantly. „Thank you young lady" Tony said. Then we arrived at school. I got out oft he car and rushed through the front doors. Tony and Tali arrived short after me. Then two teachers came and they told Tali and me to follow them. „Listen up everybody! We have a new student. Her name is Latoya. You go into the front" the teacher said and pointed to an empty desk in front of hers. Then we started school. At 9 O'clock was a break and my new colleagues went into their groups and talked. I doodled on a white sheet of paper and thought about how I'm going to rebuild the Mossad headquarters. Suddenly the bell rang again and the next lesson began.


	5. …or not?

Latoya P.O.V

In the middle of two math problems the whole class heard a gunshot. I could feel how my Mossad instincts got switched on. Then the door swung open and a man in black with his head covered in a black cloth, only 2 holes to see through, holding a gun, came in. „Where's the Mossad-boss?" the shooter asked in a bossy tone and an accent. „What the? How did they find me so fast" I thought. „If you don't come out, I'll shoot" he said. Then he shot the ceiling. Next, everybody panicked. They all ran tot he back oft he room, as far away as possible from the shooter. The shooter shot at me, because I was the only one not panicking. I ran to the teachers desk and hid under it. The shooter continues to shoot at her several times, but missed every time. After 3 more bullets the shooter ran out of bullets. „Now's my chance" I thought, ran tot he shooter and kicked the refill bullets out of his hand. That caught him off guard. When he realized what happened, he punched me in my head. „Oh god! "I thought, blinked twice and shook my head. I wanted to kick the shooter in the head but he caught my foot and threw me tot he ground. „And you should be the boss", he said and started laughing. „Okay old plan backfired. Time for plan B: surprise attack"! I thought while I got up. I punched his throat and he started suffocating. After 10 minutes of trying to get air, he finally died. I stood there trying to catch my breath. Then, I went over to my desk and continued to solve math problems as if nothing had happened. „Doesn't your head hurt?" the teacher asked. „What am I supposed to say?" I replied: „I can't say: My head's throbbing, my vision is blurry and I nearly blacked out." „That's it I'm calling your guardian to take you home. 15 Minutes later Tony got me and we went home. The end

DISCLAMER: I hope you enjoyed my fan fiction

It was the first I've ever written, just in a different version. Between the original and this one, I've written a few more so there'll be more to read in a few weeks/days... Idk School's pretty busy. Well see you in my next fan fiction. Bye!


End file.
